Different Worlds
by purehearts22
Summary: Harry Potter, the man who conquered voldemort has four problems. 1.  He looks like he's five. 2.  He's in a different dimension 3.  His animagus is a nine tailed kitsune 4.  A certain Yondaime won't leave him alone! Most likely will be SLASH! You are warned!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. That was his old title. Barely anyone used that title anymore. Now it was Harry Potter, Master of Death. But that's what happens when the Deathly Hallows accept you.

But the Deathly Hallows didn't just accept Harry as their master. They decided they never wanted to be apart from Harry. It didn't take long for Harry to realize that he had absorbed the Deathly Hallows. Of course the fact that he had the Deathly Hallows symbol on his wand hand, he couldn't age, and that he looked like a FREAKIN FIVE YEAR OLD somewhat gave it away. Harry's five year old body looked just like he did when he was five.

Unfortunately Harry was starved as a child so naturally he was too skinny and underweight. A lot of Death Eaters that escaped from the final battle thought that Harry would be weakened as a child.

That was not the case. Many Death Eaters found themselves in jail because of it, though those Death Eaters came in groups of three at most.

Which was why Harry was surprised when at least fifty Death Eaters showed up while he was wandering the forbidden forest and kidnapped him.

That was how he ended up in a cell at an old Death Eater hideout, wearing magic handcuffs with runes on them to prevent him from doing magic and is currently suffering from the side effects of the many crucios cast on him.

Which brings us to where Harry is now, trying to figure out a way to escape.

* * *

><p>Harry wanted to scream! He knew it was idiotic to walk around in the forbidden forest alone but the forbidden forest was the one place where nobody would follow him. He just wanted to relax but look where that got him. Locked up by Death Eaters. They had taken his wand, too! Not that he needed it with the Elder wand practically part of him.<p>

He knew that complaining wasn't going to get him anywhere so instead he decided to study the runes on his handcuffs. As Harry studied the runes, he noticed something very interesting.

The runes weren't totally preventing him from using magic. A simple Point-Me was possible. Also, he noticed that an animagus transformation had unknown affects.

Harry didn't know whether he should chance it, though he missed his animagus form even though his form was very rare and relatively unknown, even to wizards. He decided to chance it and quickly transformed.

A black-furred, nine-tailed kitsune with tails tipped white and eyes, Harry's own Avada Kedavra color, appeared. It was an impressive animagus although, since Harry was physically five, the kitsune was kitten-sized.

He looked at his cuffs and realized that something bad was happening. The cuffs were glowing in a white light and were breaking. Harry managed to gasp, which sounded more like a whine in his new form, before the cuffs completely disintegrated and the world went white.

* * *

><p>First thing I realized when I woke up was that something was burning.<p>

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a forest and there was no sign of anything burning. I quickly realized I was still in my animagus form and tried to change back. Keyword there was _tried_. When I realized I couldn't, I panicked a little.

That was before I heard a roar. I twisted my head quickly toward the direction of the roar and spotted something I hadn't noticed when I first arrived. A giant kitsune seemed to be wreaking havoc on something. I quickly sped off in that direction, my hero complex coming into play. As I got closer, I saw a giant frog with a blond man standing on top of it, holding a baby. The man said something in a different language. I had no idea what the man was up to and what strategy he had to defeat the kitsune.

Nothing could have prepared me though, when I saw Death fade into reality.

I tried to run faster as I watched everything unfold. Death helping the man transfer the malicious, dark energy into the baby, then once the kitsune disappeared, Death slowly stalking up to the man.

I knew I didn't have any time to waste and started running up the frog, to the man. The toad spoke in the strange language, probably to warn the man of Harry's presence, but was too slow.

Before the man could spin around to check who was coming, I was there and stood between him and Death. The man looked surprised and somewhat nervous, not that I can blame him. Although kitten-sized, I was still a kitsune, like the thing that attacked the village.

I knew that Death would understand me even if I spoke kitsune. I wouldn't let Death take someone's soul while they were still living. I started to growl and hiss at Death.

"What do you think you're doing Death? You cannot take a soul that is not dead," I hissed.

Death quickly bowed, keeping his head low. He knew who was superior.

"Master, this man made a deal with me. I would help contain the Kyuubi in exchange for his soul."

"I don't care," I hissed. "I won't allow this to happen while I'm around."

"It was a deal. I can't change it unless you have something better to replace his soul."

I thought about this. No, I didn't have anything to replace it but I have something else that might work.

"I don't have anything to replace his soul with, but you owe me."

"Oh? How so?"

"Voldemort killed a lot of people close to me in the war. All people who would have survived if you had succeeded in killing Voldemort when I was a baby but Voldemort thwarted you. You couldn't get him. I helped you with that. I helped you claim Voldemort so you owe me. Don't take this man's soul and the debt will be repaid."

Death looked at him and smirked.

"You are very cunning, Harry Potter. Some Slytherin traits, I see. Fine, I accept your proposition. I hope to see you soon, Harry."

I watched as Death faded into inexistence before turning around.

* * *

><p>Harry knew he wouldn't be able to turn back into a human for some time. Whatever brought him here used up a lot of his magic, which he needed to turn back, so he was stuck for now.<p>

Just as he was about to walk away, someone grabbed him, and held him at an arm's length away with one hand (which was very uncomfortable). The blond man he had saved and the grey-haired man who had picked him up started discussing something.

He knew a spell he could cast wordlessly and wandlessly that would make him understand the language but it would make it take longer to restore his magic so he could change back and he would become exhausted. It would be stupid to cast the spell, especially when his life was in the hands of a potential enemy. It would be stupid…

But very Gryffindor.

With that decided, he cast the spell. The gibberish slurred into words until he could completely understand the language.

* * *

><p>"-and this <em>thing<em> could be very dangerous. You can't be serious about this Minato-sensei!" the grey haired man yelled.

The blond, now identified as Minato, didn't seem like the type of person to listen to others.

"You said it yourself, Kakashi. It could be dangerous, which is why we should keep a close eye on it."

Minato then moved closer to me and took me out of Kakashi's hand to hold me close. He used one arm as a support for me and used his hand on his other arm to pet me.

I started to purr. I couldn't help it! It felt so good. I nuzzled my head into Minato's shirt and felt myself falling asleep.

The last thing I heard before entering my dreams was Minato's voice.

"Do you still fear this kitten Kakashi?"

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it?<strong>

**Review if you have comments, questions, or ideas.**

**PM me if you want to use my idea for your own story or if you drew a picture of my story and send me the link. (Please draw a picture of my story!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Minato was confused. More than confused actually. That was perfectly understandable though. He was prepared to die. He knew he couldn't save the village without dying.

At least he thought he knew. But it seemed like the world was out to prove him wrong. He looked at the kitsune snuggled into his chest and smiled. It was so different than Kyuubi. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous when he first saw the kitsune and he definitely couldn't understand Kakashi's irrational fear of it after all, it saved his life.

Kakashi, who was holding Naruto since Minato didn't trust Kakashi to take care of the baby kitsune, looked at the kitsune, then Minato, and sighed.

"I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this one, will I?" Kakashi asked although he already knew the answer.

"Nope," Minato replied, trademark smile on his face.

Kakashi accepted this although he didn't like it.

"Let's get back to Konoha, Hokage-sama."

"Yeah. I can't wait to see the Sandaime and Kushina's faces when they see I've come back alive."

Minato's face then turned serious. "Do you know how Kushina is, Kakashi?"

"Last time I saw her, she was swearing at the doctor for not being allowed to fight."

Minato chuckled. "That sounds just like her."

Minato then looked at Naruto's peaceful face and smiled. "Hey Kakashi, let's switch. You hold the kitsune while I hold my son."

Kakashi was about to protest when he saw his sensei's expression. He looked more peaceful than he had in years, a light, joyful smile adorning his face. Kakashi sighed and quickly switched Naruto out for the fox. Thankfully, neither baby nor kitsune woke up during the trade. Kakashi tried to hold the fox like Minato did, although he was ready to throw it at a moment's notice just in case it tried something. He didn't trust this thing. It looked harmless right now but Kakashi knew better than anyone that looks could be deceiving.

He studied the fox, somewhat surprised at the fox's features. With raven black fur and tails tipped the color of fresh snow, the fox could only be described as delicate and cute, and, although he couldn't see them now, he knew it's eyes were a beautiful shade of green. One unlike any shade he had seen before.

But that wouldn't stop him from eliminating it if it turned out to be a threat.

"Kakashi."

He turned as he heard his sensei's voice.

"I'm going to go ahead. I expect you to meet up with me at the hospital with the kitsune still with you, understand?"

"Yes. I won't harm the kitsune…"

"_Unless it attacks me,"_ Kakashi added in his head.

"Good, don't take too long."

And with that, Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I immediately knew that something was wrong. I knew that I had fallen asleep in Minato's arms but whoever this was definitely wasn't Minato. Minato smelled of trees and grass, a very relaxing scent, but this body smelled different. It smelled of metal and, strangely enough, dogs.<p>

I looked up to see the grey haired man, Kakashi who, now that I looked closely, seemed more like a teenager than a man. A teenager with grey hair.

Weird.

When he noticed I was awake, his body tensed as if he thought he would be attacked. I noticed his hand, the one that wasn't holding me, drift down to a pouch, hooked on his thigh, that most likely contained weapons. In normal conditions I wouldn't be worried. A quick _expelliarmus_ would take care of any weapons.

But these weren't normal conditions. My magic was drained and doing even a simple spell would most likely cause me to be out of breath.

I started licking his hand in, what I hoped was, a calming way. It seemed to have worked because he pulled his hand away from the pouch and, hesitantly, started to pet me. I closed my eyes, ready to fall back asleep when a frigid breeze hit me. I started to shiver from the cold and sneezed. I tried to snuggle closer to Kakashi's warm body. It helped the cold a little but not by much.

Kakashi seemed to have noticed because soon there was a fabric of some sort on top of me. I studied the fabric and realized that it was Kakashi's forehead protector. It wasn't big but it covered a big majority of me. I mewed softly to say thanks even though he couldn't understand me. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

I didn't even notice the one red eye staring intently at me.

* * *

><p>I stared at the fox, studying it's chakra coils. I had known something was different about the fox and this proved it. It's chakra coils, which were normally seen as blue, were clear like water. I almost didn't notice them. Also the way his chakra felt was strange. The best description of it I could make of it was a mixture of normal chakra and nature chakra.<p>

As I ran up to the gates, I studied the full extent of the damage. The walls around Konoha had numerous holes in them, buildings had collapsed, and I could spot a couple bodies being carried away by Medic-nins.

I didn't want to know if they were alive or dead.

As I walked up to the guards, I could see them stare in surprise at my eye, after all, you don't see my left eye often, but as the stare caught the fox, I could feel fear and then hatred. I twisted my body slightly as to block the fox from the sight of the nin. I could sense that the guard wanted to stop me. He didn't though.

He knew that if Kakashi was acting protective of the kitsune, he would most likely be attacked upon approaching.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes once again. I was still exhausted but the scent of death kept me from closing my eyes.<p>

I stared in shock at the ruined buildings and the scattered bodies. I couldn't help but relate the scene to the Final Battle.

Hogwarts was a mess.

There were both friends and enemies lying on the ground, dead, and I stood in the middle of it all, a lifeless Voldemort at my feet.

And I cried. More than ever. For my dead friends, for my dead enemies, and for myself.

I snapped out of my daydream as I heard a sound. I strained my ears to hear it and when I understood what it was, I jumped out of Kakashi's arms and took off running.

A baby crying.

That's what I heard. I rounded a few corners before I found a source. A collapsed house.

There was a kid, a few years older than my physical age with an injured leg, and a young baby in his arms. The kid had a long gash on his leg that wasn't too deep so I wasn't too worried about it.

It was the baby I was worried about. He was breathing hard and coughing occasionally while the kid, who was probably his older brother, watched him, looking like he wanted to get help but couldn't get up because of his leg.

I felt my magic getting ready for use. I had learned during the war that I could heal small injuries and most diseases. I kept walking and didn't slow down even when the kid's head snapped in my direction and black eyes stared at me as he grabbed a knife-like object from the pouch strapped on his leg.

I kept approaching until I was right in front of the kid's injury. When I made sure the kid wasn't going to attack, I closed my eyes.

I imagined my magic thinning out, turning into a thin, invisible string. I opened my eyes and put a paw on the beginning of the gash. As my paw traced the wound, the invisible string stitched up the wound quick and painlessly. It only took about ten seconds but it was extremely tiring since my magic was still pretty drained and that required a good amount of it.

I was sweating and my vision was blurring but I was determined to heal the baby. Diseases were trickier than injuries. I had to send my magic into the bloodstream and flush out the disease. I wobbled over to the baby and, using my fangs, bit his arm just deep enough to draw blood. I looked at the kid to check his reaction. He tensed but didn't attack so I continued.

I pushed some of my magic into the bloodstream and tried to ignore the headache it caused. I was definitely running on my magical reserves now. As my magic glided through the baby's bloodstream, it picked up any trace of disease and absorbed it. It also protected the small baby from any future illnesses.

After I finished, my magic came out from the open wound, except it came out tinged green with sickness instead of the invisible clear pure magic normally is. I quickly banished the diseased magic before I healed the wound I made, the same way I healed the kid. I watched as the baby's fever went down and stopped coughing.

I relaxed, glad the children weren't hurt anymore, and then collapsed. I couldn't even stand anymore. I knew that I was most likely to get sick and soon.

Using too much magic was like losing too much blood. Use a bit too much and you feel dizzy, lose a decent amount and you can end up bedridden, and if you use way too much, you can die. During magical exhaustion, your immune system won't fight as hard so most witches and wizards get sick.

I knew I was going to pass out. I was about to close my eyes when tiny arms picked me up. The kid was holding me in one arm and the baby in the other. The kid smiled a small smile at me and I inwardly grinned.

Then I felt it.

Disease creeping into my body. My breaths came out harsh and my vision blurred. I could see the kid's smile turning into a frown as he examined my condition.

"If you can understand me, try to stay awake until I can get help," the kid said.

I really wanted to close my eyes but I fought to keep them open.

I could only hope that I could stay awake long enough.

**So how was it? Was it good? Bad? A little darker than the first chapter, right? I blame finals. So same deal as last time. Write comments, ideas, and questions and send them to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kakashi cursed himself as he ran around the village. He had been distracted with the destruction and let down his guard. He didn't think that the fox would try to escape and now look what happened. The fox got away. He was about to run past the Uchiha compound when he stopped.

'_It couldn't be in here, could it?' _

He thought it was worth a check but just as he walked in, someone ran into him. Someone short. He looked down and saw Itachi carrying Sasuke and…

The kitsune.

"Itachi, why do you have the kitsune?" Kakashi asked, startled by the appearance of the Uchiha heir and his otouto with the kitsune.

"Not right now Kakashi," Itachi replied. "I need to get to the hospital."

Kakashi's eyebrows rose up in surprise.

"Why? Are you hurt?"

"I am unharmed but the kit is breathing heavy. Whatever it did cost it its heath."

Kakashi was about to ask what it did but Itachi took off running again. Kakashi started to run after Itachi. He was going to question Itachi more about what he said when an opportunity came up.

When Itachi and Kakashi ran into the hospital, they were greeted with the sight of many civilians and ninjas crying over lost loved ones and some praying that their families were alright.

Itachi walked up to the front desk with Kakashi. Before he got to the desk, Itachi placed a towel that he had snatched on the way over, on the fox. The shinobi had caught the medic-nin's eyes as soon as they walked in.

Itachi and Kakashi. The two people who wouldn't walk in a hospital unless they were fatally injured. The fact that they were here made her automatically concerned.

Itachi, knowing that he didn't have any time to spare, quickly walked up to the medic-nin.

"Do you have anyone who could take care of an animal? A fox in particular?"

The nurse shook her head.

"We don't treat animals here. You should go to the Inuzuka's. They have a veterinary clinic and specialize in canines."

Itachi didn't say anything as he turned around and ran to the clinic, careful to keep the fox's nine tails out of sight with Kakashi following diligently. Itachi wasn't stupid. Quite the opposite actually. He knew that the villagers wouldn't welcome and treat the fox kindly. Despite the obvious differences, they would think of the Kyuubi and try to kill it. He had heard that the Inuzuka family were fairly loyal and let their own eyes (and noses) judge situations. He only hoped that the rumors were true.

When he arrived at the Inuzuka's animal hospital, he immediately ran to the first person in he saw who turned out to be Inuzuka Tsume. She looked up from her work at the new arrivals. She was surprised but didn't show it on her face, after all, she was a shinobi.

"Kakashi-san. Uchiha-san," she nodded to each one as she greeted them then looked at Kakashi.

"Do you need one of your ninken looked at? With the Kyuubi attack, I wouldn't be surprised if one got hurt."

"Well actually Tsume-san, we do need you to look at an animal, just not one of my ninken."

Kakashi gestured for Itachi to show Tsume the kitsune. Itachi hesitated before unrolling the cloth the kitsune was wrapped in. Time seemed to freeze as Tsume's eyes widened. No one moved.

* * *

><p>Itachi was getting mad. Every second counted in healing the fox but this woman just stared. Wasn't she a professional? Itachi was about to say something that would, without a doubt, have been something degrading, but stopped when Tsume took out a kunai. Itachi jumped back and shielded the kitsune the best he could with his arms while Kakashi rushed in and grabbed Tsume's arm, stopping her from getting any closer to the kitsune. Tsume started to growl.<p>

"Kakashi. What are you doing? That's the Kyu-"

"It's not the Kyuubi," Itachi spoke up, cutting off Tsume.

"Calm down you two and just listen. Itachi's right Tsume-san. Kyuubi had the most malicious chakra, it burned any who touched it but this kitsune, its chakra is so pure that you can't help but be comforted in its presence."

Tsume looked at Kakashi, trying to tell if what he said was the truth. He seemed sincere but one could never know for sure with a shinobi.

"Fine," she finally gave in. "But I want the whole story after I finish healing him."

Kakashi let go of Tsume, but still watched her just in case, as she approached Itachi. She held her hands out for Itachi to give her the kitsune. Itachi hesitated but a whimper from the kitsune blew away any doubts. He gave her the fox and watched her walk away deeper into the clinic. Kakashi patted Itachi on the head.

"I have to report this to the Hokage. You can stay here if you like."

Itachi nodded. He wasn't going to leave until the kitsune could come with him.

* * *

><p>Minato was smiling at him. It looked like a relatively happy smile but Kakashi knew better. He'd seen his sensei use this smile often. Mostly in council meetings. It meant he was seriously pissed off.<p>

"Kakashi. I said to meet up with me at the hospital with the kitsune. It shouldn't have been so hard so how come you, a trained jounin, let the kitsune escape and then find it on the brink of collapse?"

Kakashi winced at the quick flashback of what he saw.

"Sorry. I was…. distracted."

Minato's eyes softened and his smile became genuine.

"It's okay Kakashi. Everyone makes mistakes. Just be grateful your mistake was small and didn't cost you your or anyone else's life."

Kakashi bowed in thanks.

"Hokage-sama. How is Kushina-san?" Kakashi asked.

Minato's face darkened.

"She's very weak. They're not sure if she'll survive or not. Most jinchuriki would die if their demon tenant was removed. Kushina's an Uzumaki so her life energy is stronger than most but she's still human."

Kakashi nodded. He could tell that Minato was worried. He wanted to reassure Minato. Tell him that Kushina would be okay but he knew that Kushina would most likely not survive. There was a slim chance though. He just couldn't imagine the hot-headed, never-give-up Kushina would be taken down by something like this but still, as Minato said before, she's only human. Kakashi decided to change the subject and continue with his report.

"The kitsune is now being watched by Inuzuka Tsume-san. Also Itachi-san has shown interest in the kitsune. I haven't confirmed what happened between them yet but it most likely has to with the kitsune's sudden lack of health. I'm not implying that Itachi attacked the kitsune. Actually I would be surprised if he did considering the way he was acting around it but something definitely happened."

* * *

><p>Itachi, despite appearances, was not a patient person. So the fact that he had been sitting in the Inuzuka's veterinary clinic for one hour with no word from Inuzuka-san and only a sleeping Sasuke for company was not appealing to the young Uchiha. He wanted to go find the baby kitsune.<p>

He didn't know when he became so protective of it. At first he thought that he became protective when the kit healed him but it was most likely when he first looked at its eyes.

A green unlike any color.

He wondered briefly if anything else in the world shown with that shade of green. He didn't think so. Itachi didn't know what it was about the kit's eyes that captivated him. Or maybe it wasn't the eyes. Maybe it was the kit himself. Either way, he knew that there was no leaving the kit.

Not that he wanted to.

* * *

><p>Harry opened his Avada Kedavra green eyes to a white room. He tried to sit up but then realized he was still in his animagus form. He rolled over from his side onto his stomach and slowly stood up on shaky legs. He felt weak but his magic wasn't nearly as drained as before. For the most part he just needed sleep.<p>

He was jerked from his thoughts when the door opened. Harry jumped slightly in surprise before he examined the woman. She seemed feral and had marks on her face.

He briefly wondered if they were tattoos or face paint.

The strangest thing though, was that she smelled like a dog. As if she was around dogs 24/7. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the kit. She tried to make her face blank of emotions but there was one that that Harry could see clearly. Suspicion.

"You're a fast healer. Kyuubi was a fast healer, too."

Harry wanted to growl. He was nothing like that fox. For one, he wasn't really even a kitsune.

"I honestly didn't know what to do with you. At first it seemed like you had chakra exhaustion but different. I tried pumping chakra into you but it would just flow around you like water. I had to bring a Hyuuga in to check what was wrong with you and although I managed to shoo him away, he'll be back with questions. Anyway, to say the Hyuuga was surprised would be an understatement. Turns out you don't have a chakra core or chakra coils. Instead you have something more like wires. And the clear energy, which apparently isn't chakra, rides on the wires not in it. And, I don't know how but you were getting your energy from nature. The next part was simple. We brought you out back and put you in a field. The grass and trees around you died. You sucked energy from the plants. I'm no Hyuuga so I didn't see what happened but apparently it was very interesting. Later, when you seemed to not be in danger of dying, I brought you in and then here we are, five hours since you arrived.

Harry blinked.

He had no idea how she said all of that in on breath or why she was explaining this to him. She stared at him as if expecting something. He stared right back.

Finally she said, "Kyuubi could talk. Can't you?"

In response Harry yipped.

"Oh," was all she said before she walked out the door.

Harry settled down, curling into a ball, deciding to sleep while he could but before he could even close his eyes, footsteps were heard rushing over and, for the second time today, the door slammed open and in walked Itachi.

**Please tell me what you think. Your reviews are very important. Thank you for reading!**

**Description of Harry's kitsune form:**

**Size: (Very) Small and skinny but fluffy!**

**Color: Black with white tips at the end of all nine tails.**

**Eyes: Avada Kedavra green**

**Ears: Big and kawaii XD**

**Nose: Black**

**Special features: Small white lightning bolt shape spot on fur above right eye.**

**If anyone draws this and posts it on deviantart (and gives me a link) I will be super happy and will be more likely to post more. If not then whatever. Don't force yourself to draw it if you don't want to. (The long wait this time was because my friend said she would draw the kitsune but never did)**


End file.
